


Hug Me Tight

by ChuuX



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Clumsiness, Crushes, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, No Smut, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Tsunderes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuuX/pseuds/ChuuX
Summary: Anne meets a cute guy in her Psychology class and wants to talk to him.Junho, on the other hand, is very shy and does not like to socialize with people especially girls.Junho is also hiding a secret about himself.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Hug Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi!"

"Ahhhhhh! I overslept!"

The alarm clock read "6:00AM". I rush to get off bed and run to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of school. The cold running water was enough to get the blood in my veins running. The coffee soap on the other hand, was useless since it did nothing to wake me up (regret buying it). I shampoo my hair at light speed that I forgot to put conditioner. I almost slipped as I get out of the bathroom. I grab my makeup kit from the mirror shelves. Light foundation, light mascara, and lip balm (yes). As I look at the mirror, I see myself, but I also see a failure.

_"Why are you failing again, Anne."_

_"Why can't you just be smart like your brother Yohan?"_

_"Is that the best you've got?"_

I breathe in deep before contemplating for my actions. As a straight C student only, I know my parents expects me to be better academically. I always try to ace my tests by studying for some extra hours. My dedication to studying does not seem to be paying off in my favor.

Staring at myself in the mirror does not seem to be helping me as well so I snapped out from my thoughts and head downstairs where I see my mother in the kitchen and my older brother sitting in the dining room. My little brother, Hyeongjun is probably helping our mother in cooking, what a responsible guy. I sit down beside my elder brother who noticed me right away. 

"Good morning, little sis!" Yohan said.

"Morning, oppa." I said with a forced smile.

"Are you okay, you seem down. Cheer up, little sis! It's your first day in college!" Yohan said.

"I know but, I guess I'm just bothered with the upcoming problems that I have to face." I muttered as I put my head down the table.

"It's normal to feel very nervous, trust me. I was in your place before and I'm still surviving." Yohan said.

"But oppa, you have a stronger mindset than me, plus you're so much better than me." I reason.

"I know you, Anne. You are strong, in the inside, maybe you just never realized it yet." Yohan said as he pat my head lightly.

Mom came from the kitchen and placed our breakfast in the table. Hyeongjun helped in bringing out the utensils and glasses. As we ate our breakfast, I still couldn't stop being anxious about college life. It's serious and should be taken seriously, the nervousness inside me is about to explode but I try to not let it show.

After breakfast, I packed my bags with all the things I need for the day and I head out the door. Fortunately, the school is just about 2 minutes walking distance. As I was walking, I can feel the sun shining warm on my face amd I can feel some of my anxieties disappear.

Entering the school felt like entering a different world, chills ran through my body as I walked slowly to my first class of the day, Psychology in room 705. It was already 8:16AM, and I was running late by a minute. Great. Late on the first day of school.

I open the door of room 705 and I see people already in their seats, some seats were still empty, so I guess I wasn't that late. I sat near the back of the class as to not draw too much attention then I placed my bag behind my seat and placed my book and notebook at my desk. The professor formally introduced himself to the class as soon as the 3rd bell rang.

"Good morning class! Welcome to your first day in college. I am going to be your professor in Psychology, Lee Dong Wook. You can call me Professor Wook instead. So with every first day, we should always start with introducing ourselves to each other. I have already introduced myself therefore it's time for you all to." said Professor Wook.

A few students have already introduced themselves and the professor was coming in my direction. I was becoming nervous and anxious at the fact of introducing myself to the class, an introvert's life is very difficult indeed. Eventually, I had to introduce myself 

"Hi, I'm Anne, I am currently 18 years old. I am a very shy person but with friends I am sociable."

Worst introduction of my life. Ugh, great, not a good first impression to everyone.

Halfway through the class, I couldn't stop noticing the bizarre feeling I was having. Like I was being watched or maybe spied on by someone. It's as if I could feel their glare at me and it was very distracting to my focus, so I decided to look around me and I saw this guy staring at me with sharp eyes. He looked very serious almost terriffying at most. In all honesty, he was kind of cute, so I didn't really mind.

Romance wasn't really a priority to have right now considering my academic ranking but, it definitely would be nice to have someone to love you and make you feel special. Psychology class had finally ended therefore it was time to move to another classroom. Behind me, I could still feel the person's glare at me, so I decided to look back and smile at him. I made my way towards the next class before lunchtime which was Political Science at room 682 on the 2nd floor of the building. 

Time flew by fast and it was already lunch time. From a distance, I could see my childhood best friend, Minhee. I walked towards his direction and as he saw me, he went up to me and hugged me.

"Anne! It's been a long time! How have you been?" Minhee said.

"It's been great, I guess. I guess reading books and doing extracurriculars throughout vacation was encouraging, I guess." I said.

We kept talking the whole time during lunch that the next thing we knew, the bell was already ringing. We said our goodbyes before parting ways to our next class.

The rest of the day went by, and I was feeling so tired from sitting down all day. As I was exiting the building and head home, I felt a presence behind me. I look back and I see the same person staring at me during Psychology class. I decide to confront him once and for all.

"Hi!" I started.

"Hi, I guess." He said in a deep voice.

"You've been glaring at me since Psychology class. What's your name again? I'm sorry, I easily forget things." I asked.

"Shouldn't you remember me? I mean that class was just 8 hours ago. Also, me glaring at you is none of your business so don't even bring it up. Now, move." He said in a cold tone.

Anne stood there frozen and confused...


End file.
